<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'I made your favorite.' by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705280">'I made your favorite.'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Arguing, Debut Era, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Brat, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Little Shit, M/M, Making Up, Minor Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, OT6, Sanghyuk-centric, Taekwoon-centric, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'I made your favorite.'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>7:03 PM</strong>
</p><p>"What are you being so sulky for?"</p><p>Sanghyuk looked up i time to see Hakyeon sit down next to him,and the maknae knew from the leader's expression and tone(he and the other members called it his 'mom mode')that he wasn't going to drop the subject easily.</p><p>Sanghyuk shrugged."I got yelled at for something."He says dismissively,trying to ignore the questioning look Hakyeon gives him in response.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>